Spiderleg and Life
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Takes place between Power of Three series and Omen of the Stars. Spiderleg lives almost miserably in ThunderClan, mostly because of Daisy. But he learns to appreciate the little things in life(sort of).


Spiderleg woke up from the warrior's den and licked his lips, his muzzle twitched as he got up and passed by Lionblaze and Berrynose. His nose curled.

_One of Daisy's MANY kits_

"Would you like to lead to dawn patrol?"

Spiderleg turned around to see the big deputy Brambleclaw pad over to him with curious amber eyes.

"Oh yeah. Sure" Spiderleg felt better when he hunted and bordered patrols. It kept him away from..._her._

Spiderleg spoke with Cloudtail and Poppyfrost and brought them with towards the ShadowClan border.

"-and Berrynose told me blah blah blah"

Spiderleg closed his ears and grimaced as the annoying she-cat kept going on. While she was speaking, Cloudtail ran after a butterfly.

_OH MY GOSH THESE IDIOTS ARE GOING TO SCARE ALL THE PREY AWAY_

"SHUT UP" Spiderleg hissed at Poppyfrost, "I DO NOT CARE IF BERRYNOSE CAUGHT YOU A ***BLEEP* **SQUIRREL, FOR THE LOVE".

Poppyfrost looked down while Cloudtail accidentally tripped.

_Isn't it surreal, that a ThunderClan cat is either kittypet blood or one of Ferncloud's kits? Well, that kinda means I'm part of the problem...but Cloudtail's a stupid kittypet!_

"Caught a mouse!" Cloudtail meowed with a mouse in his jaws. Spiderleg looked around the forest.

"Where's Poppyfrost?" Spiderleg asked Cloudtail, "I-"

THUMP!

Spiderleg looked down to see Poppyfrost fell from a tree, all sorts of branches and leaves were on her.

"What happened?!" Spiderleg snapped, "Were you trying you fly, mouse-brain?!".

"I...saw a sparrow up there-

"A SPARROW?!" Spiderleg snapped, "YOU CLIMBED AND HURT YOURSELF FOR A _**SPARROW?!".**_

"Who made dirt in your fresh-kill?" Cloudtail muttered, he flinched when Spiderleg turned around and lashed his tail.

"We're GOING back to get you treated to Jayfeather" Spiderleg tried to keep his cool, "C'mon, Brambleclaw will sent another hunting patrol".

"They'll be pretty upset if all we come back with is a mouse" Poppyfrost meowed as she leaned on Cloudtail's shoulder for support.

Spiderleg's eye twitched. He lost his temper and bared his fangs in Poppyfrost's face.

"AND _**WHOSE **FAULT IS **THAT?!"**_Spiderleg roared, "GET MOVING!".

Cloudtail and Poppyfrost were smart and decided not to say another word till they got back to camp. Cloudtail lead Poppyfrost into the medicine cat's den and then Cloudtail walked into the leader's den after dropping his catch in the fresh-kill pile.

_No wonder I'm getting old fast, it must be the stress. I got to take a nap._

"Spiderleg?"

_Oh StarClan FORBID!_

"What, _Daisy?" _Spiderleg hissed. He felt uncomfortable and just wanted to get some sleep.

"How come you haven't come in the last moon to see your _kits?!" _Daisy snarled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE-".

Spiderleg was _tired _of all this, he was _sick _of all the stress cats like Daisy threw on his shoulders.

_What I would GIVE to scratch her muzzle right now..._

"-AND NOW TOADKIT AND ROSEKIT ARE LIKE 'WHERE'S DADDY, WHERE'S DADDY'"

Spiderleg knew scratching her would only cause more of a scene than what was happening now, several ThunderClan cats were already in the clearing taking in the drama like gossiping queens.

Spiderleg turned around and walked away.

"WHAT-BUT...ARE YOU JUST _WALKING _AWAY, LIKE A COWARD?! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!"

Spiderleg winced when he felt her teeth bite into his tail. He saw Ferncloud gasp and Lionblaze whisper something in Cinderheart's ear.

_I'm not going to be treated like a bad kit!_

Spiderleg turned around and sank his teeth into Daisy's muzzle and smacked Daisy's forelegs, making her crumble like a helpless kittypet.

He froze.

Toadkit and Rosekit were watching.

He dropped Daisy and ran off.

He ran deeper into the forest to cool off.

_Why do I live such a tough life? Why must Daisy torment me? How did I deserve this?!_

"Hello"

Spiderleg flipped around and faced none other than Firestar.

"I saw everything" Firestar meowed, "Walk with me".

Spiderleg sighed and followed Firestar obediently.

"What is it, Firestar?"

"You've been stressed lately" Firestar sighed, "Why?".

"Isn't it kind obvious?" Spiderleg muttered, "Daisy's been such a...such a-".

"What is she doing wrong?" Firestar asked, "Wanting you to love her kits?".

"YOU JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE THEY'RE PART **KITTYPET!" **Spiderleg snarled loudly, "LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!".

"_What?" _Firestar bared his fangs, "-did you just say?".

"You heard me, _Rusty" _Spiderleg snapped.

Firestar lunged at Spiderleg and sank his teeth into his scruff and flung him around. Spiderleg sank his claws into Firestar's shoulders and kicked Firestar's face with his hind-paw, making Firestar drop him.

Spiderleg spat at his face and ran back to camp.

He groggily fell into the warrior's den and did nothing when Jayfeather came with cobweb for his wounds, but he frowned when he saw Toadkit and Rosekit bounce in.

"Mom says you hate us!"

"Why did you hurt her?!"

"Blossomkit called me a kittypet!"

"And Bumblekit said he's got a better Dad than I do!"

"I...do _not_ hate you guys" Spiderleg muttered, "I hate your mother, I hate all the kittypets in this good-for-nothing Clan, but I do not hate you guys".

"..."

"...That's not all that comforting" Rosekit finally pouted.

"Go on kits, I got to treat Spiderleg"

Toadkit and Rosekit scowled at Jayfeather, but they both left.

"I know how you feel, believe me" Jayfeather meowed, "Although we can both say we both got horrible mothers".

"True that" Spiderleg meowed as he licked his sore paws, "At least you don't have kits".

"Ain't that the truth" Jayfeather purred, "Oh StarClan, we're bonding over horrible mothers".

Spiderleg felt amusement and he rested his head.

"Thanks, Jayfeather"

"Oh yeah, sure" Jayfeather meowed before he walked out.

* * *

"OH BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN WATCH THEIR APPRENTICE CEREMONY-"

Spiderleg ignored Daisy as Toadpaw and Rosepaw came back from their first hunting patrol, proudly both holding voles.

"-YOU SHOULD LEARN FROM DUSTPELT, BLAH BLAH BLAH"

Spiderleg realized something, if his kits were in his life.

Than he would be just fine.


End file.
